


Zootopia 2

by heartscreamer009



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartscreamer009/pseuds/heartscreamer009
Summary: An old case and defeated threat threatens to come back in a terrifying twist to Zootopia that challenges Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde as personally as professionally for themselves and everybody else within and reentering their lives.





	Zootopia 2

**Author's Note:**

> Cast Additions:
> 
> Leslie Jones-Marie Turkalou  
> Kathy Bates-Christina Wilde  
> Charles Dance-John Wilde  
> Henry Golding-Felipe  
> Robert Downey Jr-Aaron De Luca

“So,” Zootopia’s First Fox Officer sat rigid on the blue-cushioned waiting room chair, keeping his eyes fixed forward and away from ZPD’s First Rabbit Officer in the chair to his right “After everything we’ve been through, you still brought me to jail.”

“It’s called a hustle, sweetheart.” The rabbit twirled her carrot pen in her fingers, up and down, left and right until it moved around her hand in a loop-de-loop, before twirling her own body towards her police partner, holding the end towards his mouth to a microphone in the style of a reporter “What are your final thoughts before you begin your period of incarceration?”

“Only about how much I MASSIVELY regret the actions that have brought me here.” He finally looked to her, his paw pressed across his chest in tragic fashion, eyes wide in mock sorrow and horror, big enough for anybody passing by to actually suspect he was guilty of something.

“Nah, Nick. It brought you to me.” Judy Hopps finally leaned back and put her carrot pen back into her pocket. “Are you sure you regret that?”

“Why, you’re asking me if I DON’T regret it?” Nick Wilde puffed up his chest in comical sophistication, voice steeling with enough dignity to almost break his friend into laughter “Don’t you know how much trouble you’ve both gotten us into?”

“I deal with trouble, fox.” Judy hopped to her feet in a defiant kip-up “And trouble comes for me because I’m a cop.”

“Trouble runs from you because you’re a cop.”

“And I caught ya, Mr. Trouble.” Nick laid back in his chair, crossing his leg and glancing to the ground in regret.

“I should’ve known I was no match for you.”

“You’re as matchless as I am.” Judy sat back down and dropped the jokester facade, turning back to genuine words that she knew Nick would not misinterpret.

“Do you ever wonder if Bogo assigns us the most to prison visits on purpose?” Judy knew too much about him to think that joking about this was a good idea. Instead, she chose to reassure him, trying to distract him from the implication that his joking expression of this statement disguised something more wounded that still slipped by her.

“He trusts us. He trusts us to keep our composure when questioning criminals.”

“I suppose.” Nick smiled without his eyes leaving the floor. A buzzer shrilly screamed through the waiting room, almost making the two of them jump out of their fur before a hippopotamus in a warden uniform walked out, facing in their direction.

“Mr. Felipe is waiting for you, officers.”

“Thank you.” Judy jumped off of her chair with Nick following close behind. As soon as they walked past the door into the corridor to the cells, a sudden paw came down onto her shoulders, her surprise almost knocking her down to the ground instead of the sudden force her partner brought to it.

“Nick, what is it?” Nick stared down the hallway, the hippopotamus leading both of them turning around and raising two thickly confused eyebrows before shutting her mouth and turning back, leaning against the wall like she was the only one there. Nick’s paw had taken a grip on his partner, even though he was far gentler. She could almost feel his quickened breathing through it. She shrugged it away.

“Nick, it’s no big deal. We’ve been to this prison plenty of times, we know what to expect.”

“Not always.” Nick swallowed, turning a gentle, cautious direction towards the door they had entered, even though he never stopped looking down the hall. Judy took his paw and brought him forward, relieved that he went right afterward so she didn’t have to pull him in. The hippopotamus finally looked behind herself again, going forward to lead them to the community room down the hall, through the last door on the left.

About nine incarcerated animals sat scattered around the plastic tables, some talking and some silent, with board games, books, and cards. The cheetah in his orange prison jumpsuit at the table closest to the white boards was the only one to notice them come in. He held himself straight and aloft, but neither officer returned the gratitude his face gave for preparing his release.

“Felipe Muuriz.” Nick Wilde was the first to sit down, narrowed eyes that paired with his partner’s when she hopped onto the next chair. Felipe smiled, laying his arms across the table, overlapping his hands, never prouder of himself.

“That’s my name.” Judy took the next step

“You’re to be released on parole tomorrow.”

“I’m happy to be released at all.”

“So you’ll take care that you don’t wind up back in here once you’re out.” Nick had opened his mouth, but Judy had given the next instruction. She always delivered menace better than he had anyways. “That’s all your choice now.”

“My bad choice got me in here in the first place.” Felipe was still smiling, but no joke was in his reply. “I’m ready to make better choices.”

“You’ve been on good behavior.” Nick leaned forward. “That’s a better choice already.”

“Life is for learning to make better choices.” Felipe leaned back in his chair. “And we’ve all got history in that.”

It took several seconds until Nick steeled, alarmed at the implication of what he was trying to tell them with those words. But his grip on his chair weakened upon Judy’s agreement with the cheetah.

“As every animal does. And a friend once told me that deep down, we are still animals.” She took out a folder and opened it to find several job application forms inside. Felipe’s eyes leapt out of his head as he almost snatched the folder out of her paws, fingering through all the papers.

“They’re all at the Zootopia Train Station.” Judy clarified his assumptions. “We’ve spoken to them all and they’re all great places to start out. I trust you’ll have at least one filled out by tomorrow?” Felipe looked back up, eyes still widened but watering now.

“I know which one I want.” He extended his paws to the two officers. “I’m honored to have you two helping me. Thank you so much.” He shook both of their paws, but a small female sheep with large square-rim glasses entered the common room just as they rose to leave.

“How goes it, officers?” She spoke loud enough for everybody in the room to hear, but looked around the room as if she was the only animal in it.

“Reincorporating Zootopian citizens into society as good citizens, Miss Bellwether.” This had to be the first time Judy had ever started a conversation with her without a smile. The sheep finally looked at them, sneering especially at Nick.

“Yes,” Her agreement carried disgust to rival the rotting vegetables on her parents’ carrot farm “it’s always a better move to have the foxes warn others about staying out of trouble.”

Nick didn’t move, and Judy didn’t even see his fingers twist. Felipe suddenly brushed past them both, towering over Bellwether with as much venom as her glare.

“Hey, that’s enough.” Bellwether almost stepped tripped backwards, but didn’t stop. She turned back to Judy.

“Didn’t I warn you this would happen, Officer Hopps? That if we didn’t look out for ourselves, the Preds would go right back to standing over us and stealing what we’ve been working for?”

“We’ve made Zootopia a better place by learning to cooperate,” Judy took her partner’s paw, almost yanking him out of the common room from her anger and from his hesitancy to leave “not by deciding who is in charge.”

Fox and Rabbit departed the room, walking faster with each step in the fear of escaping a brawl that could happen in the room behind them, and eager to leave the prison before either of them would say or do something they would regret.

“You sure bunnies _can’t_ go savage?” Nick asked as soon as they reached their car in the parking lot. Judy’s head and lungs were empty of words until she giggled, finding the compliment reworded through her past stupidity.

“I’m serious.” Nick fastened his seatbelt and offered her his shades. “Those were some sick burns. Maybe that’s why Bogo keeps sending us here.”

“And you’re along to enjoy the show.”

“While I get paid for it.”

“Don’t say that to Bogo.”

“Yeah.”

She pulled their squad car out of the space, turning back onto the highway when Nick turned Gazelle on the police radio.

“Nick!” Nick rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine!” He switched the radio onto the regular police scanner and pulled the tiny carrot radio out from the glove compartment on his side of the car, turning on Gazelle through there, playing at a fraction of the previous stereo’s volume. “It loses the power, ya know. We are the power.”

“That’s why we’ve got a squad car, and I’m not losing it to Gazelle, thanks.”

“Fair enough.”

They cruised back to the precinct, pulling into their space just when a bellowing series of knocks sounded on Nick’s door, waking him screaming from his nap into his police chief’s impatient face.

“Hopps. Wilde. Something’s come up, and I need you to come with me.”

\- - - - - - - - -

“You know you shouldn’t have done that.” Felipe stood, leaning against the door’s edge of Bellwether’s cell. Bellwether was sitting on the bed, reading with no regard to the predator. “You’ll hurt your chances of getting out with that kind of talk.”

“Like I’d even wanna go back.” Bellwether’s eyes stayed on her book. “I know how to fix the city, and I give them great ideas, and they put me here. That’s no world I want to be a part of.”

“You do have great ideas.” Felipe stepped into the sheep’s cell after a moment of silence, dragging his paw down from his grip on the wall, his nails scrapping it in a barely audible scratch that still made Bellwether’s attention break and her wool stand on end.

“You like my ideas?” She turned toward him, fully believing that it was mistake.

“Of course. If anything, you don’t give yourself enough credit.” He sat down on the bed beside her, nowhere near as towering as he had been in the common room, and much more dangerous now than he would have ever been in there. Bellwether made another mistake of trying to talk.

“But…don’t you realize-”

“We were always standing over you.” Felipe’s voice dropped to a whisper, but steeled enough to sense like a bite. “This was a predators world before we evolved, and that was how it should’ve stayed before you little rascals decided otherwise.” He opened his mouth in a gentle growl, showing enough of his teeth to stop Bellwether from talking again. “And I’ve already got work lined up that’s aligned with what I believe in, not spending my day gawking at dumb animals arriving from everywhere I can’t go.”

Bellwether could only shake her head, not up and down, not left and right, but anywhere she thought she could move without her body freezing it to her shoulders.

“As it turns out,” Felipe chuckled a little “there’s more than one way to gain power from Prey fearing Predator. That’s why, on behalf of The Earth Kings, I extend my thanks to you.” He extended his paw, and Bellwether scooted backwards on the bed so quickly that she almost fell off. But her hyperventilating broke into breathy cackles with a smug smile.

“Ha! Haha! Preds. You Savage, Ego-Driven Preds. We outnumber you in quantity and IQ! What, do you think I’m going to just be quiet about what you told me? After you give me your BIGGEST secret and weapon and think that I’m just not gonna care? Don’t think I won’t tell anybody about this! Don’t think I’ll keep this to myself! I’m protected here. I can speak whatever I want, to whoever I want, especially about this!”

Felipe leaned even closer, closer than he was when he stood over her in the room, the satisfaction on his face scaring the sheep beneath him into immediate regret.

“And why would they believe you?”

Nothing remained in Bellwether to bring the pride back. Felipe finally rose off of the bed to leave, still walking towards the door while Bellwether found her voice again.

“Zootopia will stop you!” Her fear wasn’t enough to make her stop "Judy Hopps was just the beginning! Many more prey are going to follow in her footsteps, and we’ve always outnumbered you Preds, ten to one! You don’t stand a chance. Whatever your little plan is, it won’t work!”

Felipe turned back to her on her bed from the entrance, his smile still there.

“Fear Always Works.”

He left the cell, walking back to his own and leaving the little sheep quaking in her wool, unable to cry or scream or even feel the horror of what she had inspired.


End file.
